


Eira (Snow)

by ShiningFantasyStar



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bonding, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Kim Hwiyoung | Youngkyun, M/M, Mild Angst, Pet Owner, Pining, Roommates, lee donghun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningFantasyStar/pseuds/ShiningFantasyStar
Summary: "All his anxiety was lifted off his shoulders when he saw the sight in the kitchen.His tall, broody, pointy roommate was attempting to keep his balance on top the shabby dorm table, scared shitless."





	1. -1-

Seokwoo returned home to his dorm room, exhausted from a day of classes and baseball training. While he loved the sport, he hated that the hours of practice ranged from six p.m to ten p.m., right after his two-hour history lecture.

A small smile teased his lips at the thought of his favourite relaxing activity: feeding the tiny mouse he had previously snuck in. While it was true that the dorm had a strict policy about any sort of parties, smoking, and pets, Seokwoo’s heart was far too soft to leave a baby mouse in the cold post-winter weather. The little mouse became accustomed to its new life, and Seokwoo, and even got a little plump.

Double checking that he locked his door, Seokwoo gently moved his desk away from his bed and peeked behind to retrieve a metal rodent cage. 

He reminisced how Sanghyuk had helped him not-so-casually bring the cage to his dorm a few months ago, after realising his little mouse buddy was growing too big for his original enclosure. With Seokwoo’s long training hours, his buddy needed a safe space to exercise and sleep. The pair almost got caught by the dorm’s secretary, who only gave them a suspicious look before trudging on. The two sighed in relief that she was called to check up on a different section of the dorm. 

Seokwoo chuckled softly at the memory, making a mental note to send a selfie or two with his mouse to Sanghyuk.

He grabbed the cage with a secure grip and gently hoisted it up onto the desk table. To his horror, he saw the cage door was left wide open. Panic pumped adrenaline through his tired body, as he tried to gently brush his fingers through the wood chippings, hoping against hope his little buddy was there. He wasn’t. Seokwoo desperately checked again, brushing through each corner of the cage. 

Fear engulfed his mind, conjuring multiple scenarios of what could have happened, none of them ending in a desirable way. With shaking hands Seokwoo slowly moved around his furniture, hoping to find the mouse sleeping soundly. He had to be in the room, Seokwoo reminded himself, he left his door locked, right?

Each minute felt like an eternity to Seokwoo, he checked every nook and cranny he could think of, slowly crushing himself with the guilt of forgetting to lock the door. His heart was heavy as if it was slowly sinking to the bottom of his entire body, yet the panic made him flail around helplessly. Nobody knew about his little buddy- nobody but Sanghyuk, however, he lived in another dorm and had no access to Seokwoo’s room. And Seokwoo knew he wouldn’t prank him like this.

His thoughts were interrupted when a high pitched scream erupted from what seemed to be the common room kitchen. Seokwoo burst out from his room, almost running into the door by forgetting he locked it. He abandoned his door wide open, desperation pushing him to run to the source of the scream before it was too late.

All his anxiety was lifted off his shoulders when he saw the sight in the kitchen.

His tall, broody, pointy roommate was attempting to keep his balance on top the shabby dorm table, scared shitless. Seokwoo did his best to stifle his chuckle when he saw the object of his roommates fear, his little mouse had found its way into the kitchen, and was happily munching on a biscuit. Luck would have it, said roommate, was also Seokwoo’s crush.

 

“Need any help there, Juho?” he teased.

 

“M-m, mouse. There’s a mouse.”

 

The panic in his voice made Seokwoo feel a little guilty for teasing the man, and instead, he became a heroic knight-in-shining-armour and scooped up the little mouse. Cradling it to his chest with one arm, he offered the other to Juho who stared at him, eyes open as wide as his mouth.

He gladly accepted Seokwoo’s help, and slowly clambered off the table. Before he could question Seokwoo, they heard the lock turn to the dorm house and Seokwoo dashed off to his room. Their hands were still intertwined, so naturally, the terrified and confused Juho was dragged with him.

Seokwoo shut the door behind them and gasped for air. While he played sports and should have been physically fit, sudden anxious filled running wasn’t ideal in his exhausted state. 

Juho cleared his throat softly, glancing at Seokwoo with an arched eyebrow. He was very aware of Juho’s gaze on him, and it flushed his cheeks a delicate pink. Seokwoo attempted to muster some sort of apology for dragging Juho to his room when Juho spoke up.

 

“So, that mouse is your pet?”

 

“Yeah. Listen, I know it's against the rules, and it won’t ever escape again, just please don’t te-”

 

“I won’t tell on you.”

 

Seokwoo relaxed, beyond grateful. He followed Juho’s gaze which was decorated with another arched eyebrow, he was staring at their hands, still intertwined. Seokwoo mumbled a “sorry” and slowly tried to pull his hand away, met with a little resistance before Juho too let go of his hand. 

The presence of the mouse must have had Juho on edge.

He softly placed his pet into his cage, and locked the metal door, double checking it wasn’t loose. Satisfied he turned back to Juho, who was standing awkwardly at the door, eyes exploring his room. It was as if Juho wasn’t sure if he had permission to move. Seokwoo did his best not to pull a face, examining the state of his own room. Drawers were pulled out, items scattered all over the floor, clothes thrown on his desk and chairs. 

 

“I know it looks like a burglar just invaded my room looking for some secret files,” Seokwoo coughed out, “but I swear it’s nothing that exciting.” 

 

He was met with Juho’s understanding eyes “don’t worry, my room is worse than this.” His eyes wandered back to the cage, his expression stiffening. “What’s its name?”

 

“I honestly never gave it a name. I don’t know its gender either.”

 

“Hmm, then when did you get it?”

 

“I found it when it was a tiny baby, it was freezing to death in the leftover snow from winter.”

 

Juho shifted on his feet, surprise raising his tone. “You took it in just like that?”

 

“Yeah,” Seokwoo chuckled sheepishly, while Juho stared off into the distance as if he was deep in thought. Not sure what to do, Seokwoo began organising his things, waiting for Juho to speak up.

 

“Eira.”

 

“What?”

 

“We don’t know it’s gender, but you should call it Eira. It means snow.”

 

Juho stared at the taller man, searching for an opinion on his face, but Seokwoo was too touched by the gesture to speak. He felt the familiar butterflies flutter furiously in his stomach, as he returned Juho’s hopeful gaze.

 

“What do you think? Do you like it?”

 

“I honestly, wholeheartedly love it. Thank you, Juho.”

 

Juho smiled, wide and toothy. His smile betrayed just how happy he was, and expressed all the possible words Juho could have said. _‘I’m glad you like it. I’m glad to help. I’m glad.’ _All these unspoken words expressed through one, toothy smile.__

__Seokwoo’s cheeks burned as he tried to capture the moment in his memory, of all the smiles he’s seen from Juho, this was by far his favourite._ _

__

__Juho’s smile faded into shock when he looked at Seokwoo’s desk clock. “It’s this late,” he mumbled under his breath. “Can I come and visit you and Eira again, another time?”_ _

__

__Seokwoo nodded, they exchanged goodnight’s and Juho slipped out of his room. Seokwoo stood in the same spot staring blankly at the door. Juho was a box of wonder, finding new ways to sneak into Seokwoo’s life and cause a revolution in his heart._ _


	2. -2-

Thursdays were always a drag for Seokwoo. His lectures stretched over the full day in an inconvenient way, where he’d have to wake up early but couldn’t plan any get-togethers in the afternoon either. It was one of the days where there was no training in the evening either, leaving Seokwoo in a bad mood.

 

Today was different. 

 

Seokwoo awoke seven minutes before his alarm, with a pleasant bubbling feeling in his stomach. A smell of pancakes wafted into his room, pulling him out from under the covers before he realised he was moving. 

Juho was standing beside the sink, sleeves rolled up sloppily revealing his pale, skinny arms, apron loosely tied around his waist. He was silently humming along to the song playing from his phone, while his face was pulled into a small pout. 

 

“Morning Juho,” Seokwoo grinned muffling a yawn. Juho startled, dropping the fork he was holding and scrambling for his phone, turning the upbeat song off.

 

“Morning,” he mumbled after clearing his throat, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

 

Seokwoo fought the urge to facepalm; he kept putting his crush at an inconvenience. He flashed him an apologetic smile and left back into the hall.

 

“Seokwoo, wait!” Juho called after him. “I, um, made too many pancakes. Would you like some?”

 

He didn’t want to inconvenience Juho more, but before he managed to politely decline, his stomach betrayed him, rumbling. A smile spread across Juho’s face, his bleached hair falling over his eyes.

 

“Alright then, I’ll have some,” Seokwoo replied with a smile. How could he not reciprocate a smile, when Juho was smiling at him so earnestly.

The meal was shared in relative silence, Juho seemed absorbed in some notes, while Seokwoo was absorbed in Juho. Still, it wasn’t an uncomfortable breakfast, and Juho’s pancakes were delicious. Seokwoo compared them to his mother’s in his head, as he watched Juho smile sheepishly, and smother his last pancake with what looked like a litre of Nutella. 

 

“Thanks for the meal, Juho,” Seokwoo cleared the plates, “I’ll wash up.” Juho was clearly about to protest, so Seokwoo rushed a “since you made the food,” silencing his argument.

 

Seokwoo made quick work of their plates and cutlery, the only thing left was the pan, which Juho blocked with his body. 

 

“I- um, saw this video of a pet owner making her hamster miniature food,” Juho mumbles passing Seokwoo the pan, “and um, I thought it was really cute, so I did research. I know mice can’t eat a lot of dairy, so I made these with water instead of milk.” 

On Juho’s outstretched hand, rested small, droplet-shaped pancakes. Seokwoo slipped off the pink rubber gloves and gently plucked them out of his hand. 

 

“Can you give these to Eira for me?” he smiled before shuffling out the kitchen, laptop in hand.

 

“Sure!” Seokwoo called after the man, “thank you!”

 

 

 

“So you’re telling me, he went all domestic boyfriend on you?” Sanghyuk teased.

“It was just a coincidence" Seokwoo mumbled through his lunch. 

 

Usually, this was the only good parts of Thursdays, hanging out with Sanghyuk during their two-hour breaks. 

 

"I swear Seokwoo, you're supposed to be a jock, aren't you supposed to sweep your crush off their feet?" Sanghyuk grinned and Seokwoo just stared at the grain of rice stuck to his cheek. 

"I don't think Juho’s into baseball, or sport in general" Seokwoo sighed. 

 

Sanghyuk dramatically rolled his eyes, pointing his spoon threateningly at the tall brunette. "I swear to god Seokwoo. You know what? Charm him with your French. You can't convince me you took that language just because you like languages. Just call him 'Mon Chèri' and he'll be whipped."

Seokwoo's cheeks turned red at the thought, he imagined doing it over and over and each time, Juho stared at him in disgust. 

"No. Nope. Nada. Can't do it," he shook his head. 

 

With a sigh, Sanghyuk got up with his empty food tray. "Then at least try talk to him more, get to actually know him better?" 

 

Seokwoo smiled, Sanghyuk was using his mother hen voice which was usually hidden away under his teasing guise. "Thanks, Hyukkie."

 

Sanghyuk just waved over his head without turning around. Seokwoo knew he loved that nickname, so he doted him with it

 

 

 

The two-hour French lecture which Seokwoo usually paid attention in, was based on a grammar point he already knew well. Instead, he found himself looking out the window, seemingly at everything and nothing. 

Soft rays of sunlight shone through the window, teasing Seokwoo with the warmth of their touch. The birds chirped happily, drawing his attention more to the trees and greenery of the campus. He watched other students milling about; some rushing to classes, some enjoying the day.

 

If the weather held up for the next two hours, Seokwoo would be free to enjoy the weather too. Though with Sanghyuk busy working on a group project, he’d have to ask some of his teammates for company. He went through a list of teammates he could text to hang out. Donghun seemed like someone who enjoyed some quiet time, reading a book under a tree- but then again, he is quite a jokester, and tends to tease his friends. Maybe Youngkyun then? He was quiet and shy, but a sweet kid. Though Seokwoo didn’t know him well enough to just ask him to hang out. 

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a light jab to the side, snapping him back to reality just quickly enough for him to hear the end of the language teacher’s sentence: “on the twenty-eighth of April.” 

His deskmate slid him a note, in her neat handwriting. ‘Test on everything from the beginning of the semester to now 28/4’ the note ended with a little heart, which Seokwoo thought was cute. He flipped the paper over, scribbled back a short ‘thank you’ and passed it back to her with a head nod and smile. 

He scribbled the date in his journal, oblivious to the blush spread across her face.

 

 

In the end, Seokwoo didn’t text anyone, opting to go home and play with Eira.

He followed his usual routine of slipping past his roommates with a smile and a minimum greeting and locked his room door. He pulled the cage out from its hiding spot, and gently woke the mouse. She sleepily trudged onto his hand, and he stroked her back with his index finger. 

 

"Hey baby, I have a present for you," he cooed continuing his petting "I wonder if you'll like it." 

 

With Eira sitting comfortably in his left palm, he used his free hand to grab a zip lock back from his drawer. Seokwoo fumbled with it until he undid the lock and retrieved two of Juho’s mini pancakes. 

He presented one to Eira, who carefully sniffed the treat, before nibbling on it. After the first bites, she took it into her paws and happily munched it down.

 

Seokwoo cooed at the action, feeding her the other treat. 

 

He made a mental note of telling Juho that Eira likes his pancakes, and placed her into a hamster ball, allowing her to roam the room. He still wasn’t sure of the gender of the mouse, but thinking of Eira as ‘it’ didn’t sit right with him. After receiving the name, Seokwoo found himself naturally using female pronouns for her.

He cleaned out her cage, replacing the wood shavings with clean ones, and refilling her food and water containers. While Eira was making her way around his chair, he tied up his garbage bag and set it by the door- he’d take it out later, after playing with Eira a little longer.

 

“Alright baby, it’s time to go back home,” he cooed, gently lifting her back into his palm, “look how clean it is.”

 

His voice always sounded chirpy and soft while talking to Eira, something about her small round ears, and shiny beady eyes made him melt. Her soft grey coat and small size didn’t help: Seokwoo had a weakness for cuteness. 

 

With Eira’s cage safely hidden again, he grabbed his bin bags, unlocked his door and headed outside towards the dorm dumpster area. Carefully, he disposed of his segregated trash into their respective recycling bins, before throwing the rest away into the general waste. A habit he was proud to have.

 

Seokwoo was about halfway through the hallway back into the dorm, when he heard a laugh wafting from the common area. A deep, yet loud sound, which bellowed with mirth. A laugh he recognised as Juho’s. 

Curiosity bubbled through Seokwoo’s body. Was Juho watching something? Or did he have friends over? Ignoring any tact he had, he poked his head into the common room, reassuring himself he just wanted to thank Juho for the mini pancakes again.

 

Juho had a guest.

 

A curly haired man, with large ears that stuck out cutely, and a large, lopsided grin. His dark locks fell over his large, square-shaped glasses as he laughed. His outfit was casual, nothing eye-catching, but still complementary to his image.

Most importantly, Seokwoo didn’t miss the way the two were glued together, or the way curly’s hand rested comfortably on Juho’s thigh.

His face paled as the curly haired man looked up at him with puppy-like innocence, drawing Juho’s attention. Before he turned fully, Seokwoo vanished, rushing back up the stairs to his room.

 

“Hey Ju,” he heard from behind him, “your roommates sure are weird.”

 

He locked the door, and buried himself into the blankets, heart pounding with a mixture of emotions. Confusion, hurt, jealousy pricked away at his head.

 

A pair of footsteps echoed through the staircase, halting at his door. Seokwoo sucked in his breath as if it would make him any more invisible. The person hovered in place, before walking away again, slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes hello! I've been working on the rework of this fic, and it's taking me a while because I know it has so much potential! I hope this chapter was enjoyable~ feel free to leave me feedback~


	3. -3-

Sweat pooled and rolled down his face, aggressively dripping off with each quick swing of the bat. The machine roared and spat another ball right at Seokwoo, only to be hurled high by his swing. Again, and again. On a constant loop.

 

“So this is where you were hiding,” Sanghyuk chided, “Should have guessed.”

 

“I’m not hiding, I’m training.” Seokwoo replied bitterly.

 

“Seokwoo that bat is about to set on fire, your hands are all bruised, you are clearly exhausted and you haven’t even tried to check my fifty missed calls.” 

Sanghyuk’s tone was serious, and Seokwoo instinctively clenched his teeth, ready to be chewed out.

 

“What happened? Last time I saw you like this was when you figured out you are bisexual. Is something wrong with Eira? Is she sick?”

 

“No- Eira is fine, and healthy.”

 

“Then, did you confess? Did he reject you?” The soured and dejected look on Seokwoo’s face spoke more than words. “Shit, Seokwoo I’m so sorry.” 

Sanghyuk burst through the metal cage door, wrapping himself against the taller man. Seokwoo gratefully accepted the hug, pressing his nose into Sanghyuk’s hair, hiding his face. 

 

When Seokwoo pulled away, his own hair was matted against his tan skin. He shivered against the breeze, his emotions finally settled down, allowing him to feel the fatigue and cold of his own body.

With a smooth stroke, Sanghyuk fixed the taller boys hair. “Come sleep over at my dorm tonight. Get you out of these drenched clothes before you catch a cold.”

Seokwoo’s mood perked up at the thought, it’s been a while since they had a sleepover.

 

 

 

The familiarity of Sanghyuk’s room was warm and welcoming. Seokwoo dropped both his bags in the usual spot and turned to admire the new additions to his best friends room. Three framed photos of the pair laughing sat on his study desk, bringing a gentle smile to Seokwoo’s face and a warm fluttering to his heart. He really was blessed to have a friend like Sanghyuk.

“You can admire our captured beauty later, for now, take a shower. You stink.” Sanghyuk teased pinching his nose with an over-the-top expression. 

Seokwoo didn’t argue, and accepted the towel his friend chucked at him. “Seokwoo, where’s your dorm and room key?”

“The small pocket of the gym bag. Why?”

“I’ll check on Eira and make sure she has fresh water. I’ll grab you some clothes too.”

Seokwoo put on a child-like pout which caused Sanghuk to giggle. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back before you finish your shower.”

Seokwoo didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts, but knew Eira needed some attention. Reluctantly he nodded and locked the bathroom door behind him. Sanghyuk’s footsteps faded out, and Seokwoo mind-mapped which part of the dorm he was in. Until the front door shut with an audible clunk and Seokwoo couldn’t hear his footsteps any longer.

 

At the click of a button, the shower shuddered into life, spewing hot water from the faucet. Seokwoo let the water run a bit, before testing his hand under the shower. The water was hot but not scalding, perfect temperature by his standards. 

He stood in the water, allowing the heat to melt away the tension in his shoulders. His hands stung from the abuse he put himself through; holding the bat incorrectly was a novice mistake. The room became misty and the mirror was completely fogged up before Seokwoo started washing his hair. The body wash had a citrusy smell to it, reviving Seokwoo with a burst of energy. 

 

Seokwoo left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, and another on his head. Unlike what Sanghyuk had promised, the room was empty. 

“Shouldn’t be much longer,”Seokwoo murmured to himself, pulling on Sanghyuk’s clothes. He made himself comfortable on the bed, wrapping his body in a blanket and turning on the game system. He chose a platform game which he knew Sanghyuk would join later. 

 

Seokwoo was in the middle of a boss fight when Sanghyuk returned. He instantly paused the game and pretended to be offended. Sanghyuk tackled him into a bear hug, causing Seokwoo to giggle, losing his composure. “Sorry Seokwoo, I ran into Juho on my way, that’s why it took me so long.”

At the mention of the name, Seokwoo tensed, a fresh wound opening over again. “Can we not talk about him now?” Seokwoo pleaded, gesturing to the second controller.

“Seokwoo I know this hurts, but he looked pretty upset. Also, he was sitting outside your door.”

“He was doing what?” 

Sanghyuk only raised an eyebrow, “you heard me right the first time. Look he asked me where you were, and if you were alright. Can you tell me what happened before you stormed out of your dorm this morning?”

Seokwoo wanted to question how Sanghyuk knew he rushed out of the dorm, but Sanghyuk knew him too well, and Juho probably told him. With a sigh, Seokwoo recounted the memory of Juho and the mysterious curly man frolicking together and another pang of jealousy bit his gut.

Sanghyuk was thoughtful, as he silently bit on his lip. “Have you seen that guy anywhere before?”

“No, I don’t think so. What would that change?”

“Nothing, just curious.” Sanghyuk replied sheepishly. “I’ll stop pestering you, but promise you’ll talk to Juho instead of avoiding him.”

Seokwoo could tell something was on Sanghyuk’s mind, that he wasn’t telling him. He chose to ignore it, in favor of him dropping the subject.

 

The two agreed to enjoy their sleepover and worry about life tomorrow. Sanghyuk made tea, while Seokwoo prepared some snacks and facemasks. This was a sleepover afterall, and Seokwoo would never pass an opportunity to use facemasks. They finished fighting the boss together, and beat the next few levels, before switching to a more competitive one versus one game.

 

 

 

It wasn’t until early next morning that Seokwoo packed his things to return to his dorm. While he only got three hours of sleep, he needed to prepare for his lectures- which thankfully didn't start until the early afternoon. Which meant he might be able to pull off a nap before his first lecture.

He snuck through the corridor, careful to make as little noise as possible; he didn’t want to wake any of his roomates at seven a.m. He turned the corner to his own room, stopping dead in his tracks. Juho’s messy pile of bleached hair rested against his door, his eyes were closed and his nostrils pulsed with each wheezing exhale.

It was impossible for Seokwoo to get into his room, without waking the slumbering man. How long was he there? Wasn’t it cold on the floor? Without thinking, Seokwoo gently placed his jumper over Juho. 

Seokwoo sat next to the man, pondering if he should wake him or not, when he stirred awake. “Seokwoo?” he mumbled, his sleep filled voice was deeper than usual. “Seokwoo please don’t avoid me.”

It was hard to understand his mumbling, but somehow, Juho’s honesty relaxed him. “I won’t, don’t worry.”

“I need to talk to you,” Juho whispered, clearly more awake.

“What you need is sleep,” Seokwoo chuckled at Juho’s pout, “and not here, on the cold floor.”

Juho didn’t budge as if he was convinced that Seokwoo would disappear when he returned to his room. He did his best to suppress a yawn, which only proved Seokwoo’s point. Seokwoo whispered in a low tone: “come visit Eira later this evening. We’ll talk then, okay?”

“Okay,” Juho grumbled as he got up from the floor, wrapping the jumper closer around himself. “See you later.”

Juho left with a warm smile, and Seokwoo finally entered his room. He said good morning to Eira, before making a pile of books he needed later, setting an alarm clock for noon and getting into bed.

He fell asleep instantly, the sound of Eira’s nibbling a lullaby in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this feels like a very small update, and I'm really sorry there's so much time between updates! I've been very busy but I'll do my best to finish this story well! As always thank you for reading on and let me know what you think in the comments <3  
> A/N: This chapter is yet to be beta'd so if you find any mistakes feel free to point them out!


	4. -4-

Seokwoo woke to his alarm softly playing a piano melody. Groggily he reached over to turn it off, flinching at the heat of his phone. The alarm has been ringing non stop for two hours, not only did he miss his lectures, his phones battery was low too. 

 

Since he overslept, it left him with only a few hours until Juho's visit. 

 

Unsure of what to expect from the evening made Seokwoo restless. On one hand, he would get an answer to who 'curly' is, on the other he wasn't sure if he'd like the answer. 

Swiftly, he made his bed, making sure his room was in a better state then the first time Juho found himself there. When he was satisfied he sent a text to Sanghyuk, filling him in on everything.

 

He gazed into his mirror, his reflection staring right back at him. Seokwoo was aware of his attractive points, but he was also very aware of the dark circles from last night and his fringe which was crying for a haircut. 

He applied his usual moisturising routine, and opted for some hair gel. With a parting slightly to the left of his hair, he mopped the fringe to one side creating a semi natural, semi formal hairdo. 

 

His phone buzzed with a ding from the bed, a tone he set for Sanghyuk's messages only. The text was only a shocked emoji followed by "you got this". 

Maybe it was the look on Sanghyuk's face after he met Juho last night. Maybe it was the memories of Juho from the past two weeks. Or maybe it was a boost of hope from his best friends relentless encouragement. But Sanghyuk was right, _Seokwoo's got this._

 

A rustling sound caught Seokwoo's attention, and he peeked behind the desk. 

 

"What are you doing awake, baby?" he cooed at Eira. It was as if she sensed her owner's nervousness and roused to offer support. 

Seokwoo slowly opened the cage, doing his best to reduce the metal shriek and clang as to not startle his precious mouse. He slunk his hand into the cage, gently rubbing two fingers down Eira's body. 

Her whiskers shuddered gently as she sniffed the air, and began making her way out of the cage. Seokwoo encouraged it, and allowed her to walk from one hand to another, while petting her back. 

 

"You think I should just face Juho too, don't you Eira?" Seokwoo mumbled. 

 

Eira didn't respond, of course, but her presence alone was comforting to him, bringing a smile to his lips. 

 

He placed her in her hamster ball, checking on her every now and then. He sent a few more messages and selfies to Sanghyuk, who approved his _'date' look._

 

A knock interrupted his last message. It was so gentle that Seokwoo would have missed it if he wasn't expecting it. 

 

Juho stood in the hallway, bleached hair falling over his forehead, styled in a way which revealed his eyebrows. He was sporting a bright orange jacket, a shade that Seokwoo didn't think was possible to look good in, but Juho did. 

 

"Hey, " Juho croaked. 

 

"Hey," Seokwoo repeated dumbly. 

 

A small smile spread over Juho's face, "can I come in?" 

 

Seokwoo stepped aside making room for the man to pass by him. 

 

Juho curiously glanced around the room and made an audible gasp when he saw Eira on the floor. He jerked and backed away towards Seokwoo, moving so fast that he tripped over his feet. 

 

Luckily Seokwoo managed to catch him, although ungraciously, and ended up with Juho in his arms. He clung to Seokwoo in an almost desperate way. 

 

He was much smaller and much softer in his arms than Seokwoo could have imagined. His body shivered slightly, and Seokwoo felt guilty for enjoying the moment. 

 

"Hey, you okay?" Seokwoo asked in a soft voice he usually used for Eira. 

 

"Ye-ah," Juho nodded loosening his grip on Seokwoo, yet the quiver in his reply was a clear giveaway. "Just didn't expect her so close." 

 

Seokwoo silently rubbed a pattern into Juho's back and whispered soothingly. "She's in a hamster ball, she can't get out of it. I promise you I won't let her get too close to you if you are scared." 

 

"Okay" Juho replied in a small voice, and Seokwoo released him from his arms. 

 

Juho glanced at his feet, before looking back up at Seokwoo. "I got some fruit for Eira," he spoke as he passed a small packet of bananas, apples and melon, all chopped into tiny, adorable pieces. 

 

"Thank you, Juho." The two shared a smile that melted all the tension in the room, "maybe you'll be able to feed her yourself, one day". 

 

The pair took a seat on the floor, Seokwoo caught Eira's ball whenever it got too close to Juho and turned it around, making Eira tap away in another direction. They seemed to chat naturally about everything, ignoring the obvious elephant in the room. 

 

Juho slowly shuffled closer to Seokwoo, claiming he wanted to push his boundaries and get comfortable with Eira. Especially since she was in the safety of the hamster ball. 

 

Seokwoo gave himself an internal peptalk, cheering himself to ask about 'curly', and braced himself for any answer Juho would give him. 

 

He didn't notice the way Juho had been staring at him, as his face dilated between resulute and deflated expressions. It was Juho who ended the silence between them.

 

"Seokwoo? About what happened last week… um…" he trailed off holding eye contact with Seokwoo. The brunette stayed silent, almost holding his breath in anticipation. 

 

"I'm sorry if it was inappropriate or disgusting to you, but I promise it was nothing like that" he stumbled through his words. 

 

Seokwoo's smile faltered. If Juho's light blush and stutter wasn't obvious as to who 'curly' was, then Seokwoo was truly a hopeful idiot. He wasn’t sure why but he pushed further, even though he already felt the pain.

 

"It wasn't disgusting." Seokwoo said with a frown, leaving out the 'I just wish that was my hand on your thigh, and my words making you laugh so heartily'. 

 

"Then what was the problem?" Juho asked, searching into Seokwoo's deep brown eyes. 

 

"I just… didn't expect you with your boy- friend…" he replied earnestly, his own words stinging his heart. 

 

"CHANYEOL? My BOYFRIEND?" Juho exclaimed, startling Seokwoo and Eira. Juho glanced apologetically at Eira, who froze in one position with her ears perked up. 

 

"I mean, Chanyeol and I are very close friends, and he's very clingy." Juho explained, though it was clear Seokwoo wasn't sure what to believe. "Besides that time Chanyeol was teasing me about my-" 

 

Juho silenced himself, cheeks burning a brighter red this time, and his eyes fell to a _very interesting_ point on the floor. 

 

"Then-" Seokwoo mouthed, unsure where he wanted to carry the conversation, or how he wanted to express himself. 

 

"If you were just surprised, then why'd you run away like that?" Juho asked, in an attempt to change the topic. 

 

"C’est parce que je t’aime" Seokwoo answered truthfully, in the only way he could bring himself to convey his feelings. 

 

"Wha- What? Seokwoo, that's French isn't it? I don't understand French."

 

Seokwoo leaned in, softly encompassing Juho's hand in his. "It's because I love you." 

 

He leaned in closer, slowly throwing caution to the wind. "It's because I was so jealous, so afraid that I lost you before I even had a chance." 

 

Juho's face was a mixture of shock and embarrassment, and this time it was him trying to process and believe in the information he was hearing. 

"You don't have to say yes, now, tomorrow, or never." Seokwoo reassured him with a soft smile. 

 

 

"First year," Juho began with a bright blush, "the quarter finals, newbie with the number 15 gets subbed onto the team after the Ace batter gets injured."

_Seokwoo knew what Juho was referring to; number 15 was his number. Unsure how to connect his confession to this, he released Juho's hand._

Juho clasped his hands around Seokwoo's and continued: "you were losing, and everyone was pushing the blame on your inexperience. Do you remember seat section 17?"

 

How could Seokwoo forget, among all the outrage and screams, one shrill voice boomed out "UVC UNDERDOGS LET'S GO! FIFTEEN FIGHTING!" The one shrill screech of encouragement, which reminded Seokwoo why he was trying so hard, why he was pushing himself through the exhaustion and the sweat blinding his eyes. 

 

_"Since then,"_ Juho smiled, "since you grinned so earnestly, with the sun gleaming on your face. Since you put your all in, and hit that homerun. I've liked you since then." 

 

They sat in silence letting each others confession sink in. Eira had gotten restless and, with the two distracted, bumped her ball against their hands. Juho startled, but was immediately comforted by Seokwoo. 

 

" So.. are we a thing? I mean, do you want to be a thing?" Seokwoo asked, gazing into Juhos soft eyes. 

 

Juho nodded, a serene smile spread across his face. They intertwined their fingers, smiling like the fools they were. 

 

 

 

 

 

As it turned out, Chanyeol and Sanghyuk clicked instantly, becoming the ultimate teasing tag team. Whenever all four would meet up, they'd make it a ritual to joke about the length of time it took the pair confess. 

 

"Jujuuu, I'm not being mean~ I'm just pointing out that this all could have been avoided if you confessed earlier" Chanyeol teased. 

 

"The same goes for you, you giant puppy" Sanghyuk chimed in. 

 

The pair just rolled their eyes, laughing with their antics for lord knows which time. Seokwoo squeezed Juhos shoulders, pulling him closer into a cuddle. Juho obliged, loving all the physical affection. 

 

Juho started to grow accustomed to Eira, he still couldn't pick her up or feed her, but was comfortable with being near her when she was out. 

 

"Babe, are you sure you want to do this?" Seokwoo questioned concerned. 

 

"I'll tell you when I'm at my limit, don't worry so much." 

 

The brunette sighed, slowly removing Eira from her hamster ball and letting her rest on his hand. He instructed Juho how to pet her, showing an example with his index finger. 

 

Juho slowly followed the same motion as Seokwoo, touching Eiras soft fur for the first time. A proud smile plastered on Seokwoo's face, while Juhos eyes shone with awe. 

"You did it babe!" Seokwoo proudly exclaimed pulling him closer with his free arm. He leaned in rewarding his boyfriend with a soft, warm kiss. 

 

Juho melted into Seokwoo's kiss, pulling him back in for a little more when he tried to pull away. Juho nibbled playfully on Seokwoo's lip, hinting he wanted more contact. He obliged, allowing the kiss to deepen and get more intimate. 

 

"Not in front of our daughter" Seokwoo chuckled, breaking the kiss. 

 

Juho laughed along with Seokwoo, giving him one more peck on the cheek. "Her coat is so soft. I almost can't believe I'm afraid of such a cute, fluffy dumpling." 

 

"You've made a lot of progress, you should be proud of yourself Juho." 

 

"I owe all my development to your kindness and patience, and to Eira's mellow personality." 

 

"You took the first step, we just helped you along the way, babe." 

 

Seokwoo slowly let Eira back into her enclosure, hiding it behind its usual place. Juho stayed still on the floor, causing Seokwoo to join him again. 

 

"You know to think, that when I found out that the mouse was yours I felt happy I had a reason to get close to you."

 

Seokwoo listened to his boyfriend who began using his thighs as a pillow. 

 

"Somehow, even though I was scared to death, seeing you smile at me like that again, after I gave her a name- Eira became so much more."

 

Seokwoo mindlessly scratched Juho's hair, "honestly I was happy too. That you were interested." 

 

Juho heaved an exaggerated sigh, "we really are a pair of fools. I hate to admit it but Chanyeol and Sanghyuk are right." 

 

Seokwoo laughed and leaned down to kiss his pointy boyfriend again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've finally reached the end! I hope everyone is satisfied with this fic, as I most definitely am! It became so much more than that first draft, and I'm so happy I chose to re write it! :)
> 
> Thank you to my amazing friend Molly for prompting me with this, and encouraging me through it! <3
> 
> Thank you to my lovely mutual Lea for the help with the French <3
> 
> And thank you dear readers for coming on this journey with me <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry to split this into chapters! I've originally written an ending to this already, but I'm not pleased with it and decided to rework it. But I didn't want to delay posting this anymore either.


End file.
